


Keith's cold

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Sneezing, Smut, Sneezing, kink related, sick keith, sneezing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: Keith is having a cold and Lance is having fun.





	Keith's cold

„Good morning, kitten.“, Lance grinned pressing a soft kiss on the dark haired boy’s cheek.

“Lance?”, he turned his head away to cough into the pillow, “Where’s Shiro? I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Came back earlier when I heard you’re sick. I forced your brother to go back to his room and get some rest. So,…”, he climbed onto the bed smiling and propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the smaller one. “How is my beautiful amazing boyfriend today?”, he asked.

“ _Hih Ishh! Hkshhh_!”, Keith sneezed as an answer.

“Awww!”, Lance smiled pressing a tissue against Keith’s sensitive nostrils, “We’re going to have so much fun!”

He blushed. His first instinct was to protest and tell Lance off but he could already feel his cock twitch in his trousers. Fortunately, he didn’t have to answer Lance since he’d already continued talking.

“The last two days must’ve been so hard for you with me gone and you having this crazy little cold in your nose! Nobody to take care of you, nobody knowing what you really need.”, he let his finger run down his chest to his middle. “Shiro told me you were sneezing your cute little head off. Since then, this was all I could think of.”, he whispered his voice low, “Do you want to know what I did in Blue on my way back or better, how often I did it while thinking of your cute small kitten sneezes?”

Keith let out a desperate little moan when Lance applied a little pressure on his crotch. “Lance, please!”

“Already that desperate?”, Shiro had probably been hovering over him the whole day which would’ve made relieving himself so much trickier. “How often did my baby come during the last few days?”, he cooed lowering the blanket.

Keith bucked up his hips “Like twice. Then Shiro _hih_! figured out I _hhhh_ was si- _ihhh_ -sick. _Hihh_!”, he was on the verge of sneezing again. His nostrils flared widely and in his trousers his erection grew together with the tickle in his nose.

“Poor little kitten! And you’re so ready already, aren’t you?”, he smiled as he exposed the bulge in Keith’s boxer shorts. He pressed a soft kiss on Keith’s twitching nose and watched as the younger boy inhaled sharply.

“ _Hih ihhh Hikshh! Hitshhh! Hih Ish! Ishh-ihhh! Hrkshiii!_ ”, he sneezed wetly. Lance pressed another tissue in front of his face ordering him to blow. “Good boy!”, he praised when he was done.

Keith’s cock was almost fully erected by now and he wished for nothing more than some friction. Moaning, he rubbed his crotch against Lance’s thigh.

“Whoa! You that desperate already? Shiro really didn’t leave your side since you got a temperature, didn’t he?”

“How-“

“He called me. Was worried about you because you wouldn’t let him take care of you and kept shying away from his touch.”

“Thank you for coming back because of me.”, he looked up at him through glassy eyes, “ _Hih Yishiii_!”

Lance smiled, “Of course! I’d always come back for you! And not only because the simple idea of you sneezing all over the place and being hot and desperate all day makes me hard as rock. You’re my boyfriend and I want to take care of you. Now lean back and keep sneezing. When we’re done, I’ll tuck you in properly and make you some tea, okay?”

Keith nodded, already fighting off another sneezing fit. “ _Hih ihh ihhhh hih yitshh! Igshh! Hishhh! Hishiew_! Please! I need you, Lance. _Itishiii_!”

Keith sounded so weak and helpless and desperate, Lance had to swallow. He ripped off his own trousers and underwear and  removed his boyfriend’s boxers in a sudden move. His own cock was already on half mast and with every new sneeze Keith emitted, he grew harder.

“ _Hishiii_! I’m not going to _hih_! last.”, Keith admitted embarrassedly, his cheeks red. _“Iksh! Higkshhh! Ish!”_

“That’s okay. Me neither. Besides, I only want to make you feel good and with you sneezing like this, I’m sure it won’t stay by one time today.” He reassured him. “Do you need me to-?”, he pointed at one of the tissues, silently asking if he needed to be induced.

“Not at the moment, I _hih_ _ihhh_ think.”, he answered blushing. Lance inducing him had always embarrassed him since his induced sneezes were much messier and harsher than his normally soft ticklish sneezing. “ _Ikshiii! Hih Hishii! Hishhh_!” Besides, he was sneezing enough for two already.

“Well, in that case!”

Keith groaned as Lance crawled on top of him, their naked dicks touching and rubbing against each other. He wanted to bring up his arms to rub his still tickling nose but Lance wouldn’t let him.  “Ah ah ah! You know the rules, whatever you need you’ve got to tell me and I will do it for you.”

“My _hih_! n-nose is ti-ti _hh_ -tickling * _sniff_ * so mu _hhhh_ ch, Lance! _Hih ehh ehhh*sniff*_!”, his breath was hitching uncontrollably, “I-I’ve got to _hih hehhh_ sne _ehhh_ ze so _hhh_ bad now * _sniff_ * _hihhh_!” His eyes had begun to water and his nose was running. Every sniff increased the tickle that had become unbearable by now. He was going to sneeze, that was for sure. It was only a question of time. This was why he hated colds so much. They made him feel so helpless and desperate and having sneezes toying with him was both annoying and arousing.

“And what do you want me to do about that, kitten? Make you sneeze? Rub your nose? Let you blow?”

“R-rub my _hih_ _ihhh_ nose for me _ehhh_? _Hih_ Please?”

Lance could feel his boyfriend’s cock twitch against his own and he had to bite back a moan. He pressed two fingers beneath his slightly wet nose waiting for his nostrils to stop quivering. Then, he pulled his hand away again. “Did it help?”

“Not _hih_ _hihhh_ r-really _ihhh_!”, the tickle returned as soon as Lance removed his fingers, “H- _hehh_ -Help me?”

“Sure thing, kitten!”, Lance grinned grabbing one of the tissues and rolling it up. “You ready?”

“Y-you’re ju _uhhh_ st a _hhh_ sking me _heh ehhh hehhh_ all this questions becau _hhh_ se you want _hih_ me to _hih ihh_ keep ta _hhh_ lking!”

“True.”, he grinned unashamed of having his actual intentions exposed. “You have no idea how hot you sound like this! All sneezy and tickly and desperate.”

“Just ma _hhh_ ke me sneeehhze already _hih_!, please!”, he begged.

Keith drew in his breath sharply as the sneezes overwhelmed him and he could do nothing else but turn his head aside so as not to directly sneeze onto his boyfriend. “La _hhh_ nce, I- _hih_!-I’m going to- to **_Hih_** _ihh Ish **iew**! Heh Eshh! Eshhh! Eshh- **ihhh**! Hih hihh Hit **shhiii**! **Ishii**! Ishhh! Ish! Igkshh! Hih hehh **etshh**_!”, he sneezed violently into a tissue Lance brought up to his nose just in time.

“You’re so hot!”, Lance breathed. They’d begun grinding their crotches against each other at some point and Lance could feel pre-come rubbing on his stomach. If it was his or Keith’s, he wasn’t sure but he couldn’t say he cared much either.

But Keith wasn’t done yet. “ _Igkshiew! H **rksh** hh! Hitshh! Hih ihhh **ih** Hit **shiii**! Hish **iii**! Ish! Ish **iewww**! **Ashiew**! **Achiii**! **Hah Agkshh**!” _It was true, once he started sneezing he couldn’t stop.

“Wow.”, he wouldn’t last much longer and he knew Keith felt the same. They’d done this so often, he recognized the tell tale signs by now easily. And Keith wasn’t done sneezing yet. He could see him take a deep breath before he lunched into another sneezing fit.

“ ** _Hihh_** _Ishhh! Itshh_! La _hh_ -Lance, I- _Ish **ieww**_! I ca _hhh_ n’t _ahh hash **iii**_! St-stop snee- _ehh-ehhhh **Etshii**_! sneezing! _Agkshhh! Hashhh! Hishh- **ihhh**_!”, he knew how much this turned on his boyfriend and he was about to come. Keith would be damned if he was the only one who embarrassed himself by coming this early. 

“Babe, if you keep doing this, I’m going to-“, he was interrupted by his own moan as Keith bucked up his hips especially hard.

“Me _hhh_ _hih_! too.* _sniff_ *” While Keith kept sneezing, he captured his boyfriend’s lips into a deep kiss. At first, the smaller boy tied to turn his head away not wanting to get Lance sick by sneezing on him but eventually he submitted to the kiss slinging his arms and legs around the taller boy holding onto him tightly as he felt his orgasm approach. “Oh god! I hih ihhh ih Ishhh! Eshh! I’m really go-going to hih hihh Ikgshh!”, he almost screamed into Lance’s mouth.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you!”, Lance moaned.

Keith’s eyelids fell shut as he felt another string of harsh sneezes overcoming him. “ ** _Hrkshh_** _! Hrksh **iii**! Hih **yishiii**! Hish **-Hishhh-** iih! **Hitishh**! Hishh- **ehh**_!”

Lance fell over the edge only seconds after Keith. The dark haired one continued sneezing through his and Lance’s orgasm. And the sneezing didn’t stop.

“ ** _Ashhh_** _! Hih hahhh Ashiii! Hah A **tshi** hh_! Lance! _Ati **shiii**_!”

Lance pressed a handkerchief to his running nose. “Blow, kitten!”

Keith did as he was told and finally the sneezes stopped. Exhausted, he let himself fall back against the pillows while Lance cleaned them up and then laid down next to him pulling him close. He pressed small kisses all over the smaller boy’s face and let Keith press his fever hot forehead against his chest. “You good there?”, he asked.

“Never been better.”, he mumbled sleepily.

Lance smiled as he pulled up the sheets covering them. “You look like it too, sweetheart.” Gently, he stroked his hair holding him close. “Are you tired?”

Keith nodded.

“Come here, then!”, he pulled him on top of his chest knowing how much Keith loved this position even if he would never admit it, “Just try to go to sleep, kitten. I’ll be here and ready for round two when you wake up!”

“ _Itshh! Ish_!”, he sneezed tiredly into his boyfriend’s naked biceps before he could stop himself. “’m sorry.”, he muttered already half asleep.

“Shhh! Don’t worry about it! You know I don’t mind.”, he soothed him. “Now get some rest.”

But Keith was already deeply asleep, his head hidden into Lance’s chest and his nose pressed against his bicep.

“Sleep well.”, Lance whispered before he closed his eyes too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You two are like rabbits!”, Shiro complained when he found them like this the next morning; Keith still sleeping naked on top of Lance cuddled into the Cuban boy’s chest, “Even with him sick and feverish, you can’t keep your hands off each other! He’s been sneezing almost constantly yesterday! How did this even work without him sneezing all over you? Wait! Actually, don’t answer this, I don’t want to know!”, he grimaced.

Lance grinned. “Come on, Shiro! Just look at him! Isn’t he cute?”, he pointed at his boyfriend who was currently covered by at least three blankets, his head buried into Lance’s bare chest.

“You two are unbelievable!”

Lance only smiled as an answer.

 


End file.
